Disco Trees and Colds
by blueberrycrackers
Summary: Iceland is bedridden with a cold on Christmas, Hong Kong, being the angel of a boyfriend he is (not), decides to bring Christmas up to Iceland. (One-shot. Rated T for some crude jokes and my incapability to write proper fluff.)


Iceland was bedridden. He had caught a cold two days ago, and now it was Christmas. Perhaps it was a bad idea to shop for a jacket without wearing one? Fortunately for him, he had a doctor looking out for him. Unfortunately for him, this doctor was Hong Kong. Plus, he seriously doubted Hong Kong knew anything about treating sicknesses.

"Say 'aah~'"

Iceland shook his head stubbornly.

"You won't like, get any better if you don't take your medicine." Hong Kong pointed the obvious.

"I don't need to say 'aah' though." Iceland puffed out his cheeks.

"Aw, c'mon. You always say it right before you're about to suck my—"

"Shut up! I'm not going to say it—and I'm going to take my medicine myself, thank you very much." Iceland snatched the bottle of medicine and teaspoon out of Hong Kong's hands and put them on the nightstand next to the bed, to which Hong Kong slightly pouted about.

Iceland wished he wasn't sick. He wasn't allowed to leave the bedroom, never mind the bed, and thus he couldn't decorate the Christmas tree with Hong Kong. He really was stupid.

"I'll be right back," Hong Kong said before walking out the bedroom door. Iceland nodded and went back to thinking about his Christmas of Sickness.

He had spent Christmas Eve with his family and Hong Kong spent it with his. They agreed that they'd have Christmas to themselves. Iceland felt a little foolish to be doing such things like they were married rather than dating and going over to each other's houses often. He felt like a hopeless romantic for wanting to decorate the tree with Hong Kong and wanting to make gingerbread men with him and wanting a mistletoe above their heads… He slapped himself for thinking about those things and making his cheeks go a rosy pink.

Before he knew it, Hong Kong was standing at the door with a box—the box where the Christmas tree's parts were kept.

"Why'd you bring that up here?" Iceland asked.

"So that we can like, set up the tree here," Hong Kong answered nonchalantly.

Iceland blushed at how considerate Hong Kong was. Or maybe Hong Kong had read his mind? Both made him blush, and Hong Kong noticed.

"Do I get a 'thank you, my dearest Hong'?" Hong Kong teased.

"Thanks," was all Iceland replied.

Hong Kong shrugged. "So are you going to help me put it together?" he asked.

Iceland nodded and slid off the bed. He felt like every bone in his body weighed tons, to be honest, but wouldn't make a fuss about it in front of Hong Kong; it'd only make him baby him more.

After they were done setting up the tree, Hong Kong went downstairs to grab the box of ornaments. He came back up shortly to Iceland having a coughing spasm. He rushed over to pat Iceland's back while he coughed, as if it would do any good.

"You okay?" Hong Kong asked.

Iceland nodded and sneezed into a tissue. He was feeling worse by the minute, and the medicine was still sitting on the nightstand.

"Did you take your medicine?"

Iceland froze in the tissue. No, he hadn't, but he still nodded. He didn't want to take that disgusting goop.

"Alright. Do you want to like, wrap the garland around the tree?" Hong Kong asked.

"No, let's only put ornaments and a star or angel. Garlands are difficult to take off; they make a mess with the branches."

"And for a second there, I thought you were being considerate," Hong Kong shrugged in disappointment.

"I am being considerate. We won't need to sweep as much off the floor when we pack the tree up," Iceland grunted.

Hong Kong sighed inwardly and pulled an ornament out of the box. The ornament was a deep blue with snowflakes of all sizes on it. He handed the ornament to Iceland and said "you get to put on the first ornament, then."

Iceland did as said, took the ornament, and hung it on a branch that was near the base of the tree. Hong Kong looked questioningly at this, to which Iceland just answered "it's best to start at the bottom and work your way up."

"But it's usually starting at the top and going to the bottom," Hong Kong countered.

Iceland rolled his eyes. "This is why you suck at blowjobs." He turned and grabbed another ornament from the box—a little angel ornament.

"Excuse you, Mr. I'm Gonna Come." Hong Kong smacked Iceland's ass lightly, which coincidently happened when Iceland sneezed, and Hong Kong laughed while Iceland blushed and hit Hong Kong's arm.

A few more decorations later and their tree looked more like a disco tree rather than a Christmas tree. Hong Kong had suggested putting colourful decorations instead of just decorations of blue, gold, red, silver, and green. Their Christmas tree looked silly, but they were still happy.

Now it was time to put on the star/angel (they still haven't decided which one to put on,) and it was decision time.

"I vote the star. Dolls creep me out at night," Hong Kong said.

"Don't be such a baby. It's not like it's going to come alive at night." Iceland rolled his eyes and coughed.

Hong Kong thought for a moment. "One sec," he said before leaving the room again.

It took quite a while before Hong Kong came back with a disco ball lamp. "Let's like, put this on the top," he said.

Iceland couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "How is that Christmas related?" he asked.

"Well… Santa can dance, right?" Another chuckle escaped.

"Sure, Hong. Sure." Iceland took the disco ball lamp and tried to reach to the top of the Christmas tree. He was only slightly taller than Hong Kong, but he decided he could reach it better. However, even on tippy-toes, Iceland could not reach the top.

"Need some help?" Hong Kong asked smugly.

"Just bend over," Iceland said as he stepped back from the tree.

"Oh? Are you going to top me?"

"Not like that, idiot! Just bend over," Iceland instructed.

Hong Kong did as he was told and bended over. Iceland climbed onto his back, and by this point, Hong Kong knew what this was about, so he straightened up and neared the tree a bit more. It didn't make much of a difference though. So, Iceland climbed off Hong Kong's back, Hong Kong sat at the bed, Iceland behind him, and Iceland climbed onto his shoulders. The rising was a bit wobbly and scary, but balance soon settled in. Once Iceland had settled the disco lamp in place on top of the Christmas tree, Hong Kong pretended to lose balance and started stumbling around the room, freaking out Iceland a bit. But when Iceland had a coughing fit in the air, Hong Kong decided enough was enough and settled down on the bed.

They decided to watch a new Christmas movie in bed, but when it came to the position, there was some problem.

"No, you'll catch my cold."

"I don't care, I'll risk it," Hong Kong replied and tried to snuggle up to Iceland, but Iceland just pushed him away. "Icey, a little snuggle-fest won't hurt," he pouted.

Well…Iceland was pretty cold…and maybe it wouldn't hurt after all (he also wanted to snuggle, but would never admit that). So, he snuggled into Hong Kong's chest and tried to keep his eyes glued to the television.

"And if I do get sick, I'd love to see you like, taking care of me in a nurse outfit," Hong Kong teased, which earned a smack from Iceland.

A few minutes into the movie and Iceland was already starting to yawn. Hong Kong thought of this as a perfect opportunity and cupped Iceland's face with his hands, leaning in for a kiss, but Iceland sneezed three times in a row.

"Sorry," he apologized as he reached for the tissues on the nightstand.

"It's fine. Your sneezes are cute," Hong Kong said, which earned him a blush.

When Iceland pulled away from the tissues, he was immediately pulled into a kiss. Once Hong Kong pulled away from the kiss, Iceland was at a loss for words, face red as a tomato.

"Merry Christmas, Ice," Hong Kong said with one of his rare-to-those-other-than-Iceland smiles.

"M-merry Christmas," Iceland stuttered.

XxX

Iceland trudged into the living room the next morning to find Hong Kong lying on the couch, wearing the robe he barely ever wore, slippers, and a box of tissues by his side.

Hong Kong noticed Iceland and held out his arms. "IIIIIcee, I'm siiiiick~" he whined.

"Shit."

XxX

**Very, very late merry Christmas to you all! It's really late, I know, sorry. . So, I hope you enjoyed it. First one-shot, so criticism and reviews are much appreciated~! :D**


End file.
